


Smutty prompts that people give me

by vaudevillian_girl



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, DD/LB Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dom! Dallon, First Time, Hiccups, Jealousy, M/M, Phone Sex, Power Bottom! Brendon, Shower Sex, Smut, Sneezing, Spanking, Sub! Brendon, Sub! Dallon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Whipping, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: As the title says, this is a collection of smutty fics based on prompts that people give me. Hope you'll enjoy them!





	1. Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So, this is a collection of smutty fanfics based on prompts that you can submit here or, if you want, you can send me a message on my Instagram (aexthetic.dallon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon and Brendon have phone sex"

Dallon and Brendon had been doing good, they were madly in love with each other and they spent their days together. Brendon practically lived with him and Dallon was more than okay with that. He loved to saw him at school and after that, it was nice and Brendon loved how sweet Dallon could be. He loved to hug him randomly, to kiss the back of his head and to spoon him when they took naps; all of those small things made Brendon’s heart beat faster. Dallon was really sweet, soft and delicate, he was a bit too careful but Brendon didn’t mind, they had discovered tons of cool places outside their town.

There was only one problems: holidays.

Brendon’s parents wanted to take the whole family abroad, not too far, but they wanted “fresh air” during Spring break. Brendon had tried to protest, to say that he needed to study but his mom didn’t listen to him, saying that they had already booked their flight. You see, Brendon had planned to spend those days with Dallon, he had everything programmed in his mind, but his parents had decided to drag him in Ireland, Brendon didn’t even know what there could be in Ireland. Of course he had complained about it with Dallon, telling him that his parents literally forced him to go there, but the teacher had laughed and nodded, saying that Ireland was pretty awesome and that he would surely enjoy himself there.

So, there he was, in his hotel room with sore legs and with an empty wallet. He had bought a shit-ton of stuff because Dallon was right, Ireland was amazing. The weather wasn’t that bad and people were nice, plus food was awesome and Brendon had to behave himself a little. He sent pictures to Dallon every day, random Snaps and directs on Instagram, and he used to call him as soon as he got into his hotel room. The wi-fi was really fast and Brendon was excited to talk to him, Skype and FaceTime helped a lot.

Brendon sat down on his bed, he grabbed his laptop and turned it on, he sent a message to Dallon and got his answer almost immediately. He was outside and that made Brendon pout but the sad face went away quickly once Dallon told him that he could call him if he wanted because he was stuck in traffic, there had been a pretty serious car crash. Brendon sighed and dialed his number, tapping his fingers on his thighs. He smiled thinking about his voice, his laugh and his chuckles, Brendon missed him a lot. He also missed his touch, his lips, his warm hands and his strong body, he missed making love to him.

Dallon was always so gentle, so delicate. Their first time Dallon had spent so much time kissing every inch of his skin, he had prepped him a lot and he had held him tightly after that, rubbing his hips and his back, peppering soft pecks on his plump lips. Brendon had felt like a prince, he was a bit spoiled since Dallon would let him do whatever he wanted. However, Dallon pretended a lot from him, he wanted Brendon to keep his grades high and flawless, and Brendon did that. Studying was easy for him, things come in his mind quickly and he was probably the best student of the whole school.

“Hi Dal.” Brendon said happily.

“Hello, love. How are you?” Dallon’s voice was a little tired and bored, Brendon could tell.

“I’m good, but my feet are sore and I bought a lot of stuff.” He said proudly, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I miss you, though.”

Dallon sighed. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” He laughed a little and Brendon smiled, sliding his hands up and down his chest. “I’m sorry but I think that tonight we’ll not be able to Skype.” He muttered.

“Is that a bad accident?” Brendon mumbled, unbuttoning his white shirt with a sigh.

“Yeah, we’re stuck here for another hour or two.” Dallon said annoyed and bothered because he missed Brendon a lot, a fucking lot. “Oh well, what are you doing?”

Brendon smiled and closed his eyes, letting his shirt fall on the ground with his socks and shoes. “Nothing much actually, I’m just watching a movie.” He shuffled out of his jeans and jumped on the bed. “This bed sheets are great, they’re softer than mine.” He muttered, dragging the duvet on him.

“That’s nice, love, hotels are awesome in Ireland.” Dallon said looking outside the window with a sigh. “It’s raining, wonderful.” Dallon groaned and Brendon shivered, curling under the duvet with a smile.

“You sound like an old man, you always complain.” He said chuckling.

“An old man who loves you, by the way.” Dallon laughed and stretched his neck. “And I’m not old.”

“You are.”

“Now I understand why you love to have sex.” Dallon knew that he was making Brendon blush and squirm, he knew him well enough. Indeed Brendon was a blushing mess, red cheeks and wide eyes, his body tingled a little. “I mean, that’s kind of-”

“Shut up.” Brendon squealed, grunting and tugging the duvet over his head. “I hate you.”

“You said the opposite yesterday, do you remember? You and I, Skype and a really nice surprise. Honestly, I didn’t expect that, but I should have figured out sooner.” He said casually.

“You didn’t complain though.” Brendon said smiling. “You liked that sight.”

“Of course, you were showering and it was a pretty view. You have a nice ass.” Dallon said laughing, Brendon whined and kicked the duvet away. “I miss you, seriously.” He said quietly, making Brendon smile sadly. “It’s strange to not have you around, to not sleep next to you or not to kiss you, hug you and you know, make love.” He said calmly.

“It’s not like we can’t fool around via phone.” Brendon bit his lower lip and sighed, palming himself through his boxers, his cock twitched in interest and his breath quickened a little.

“I’m not going to have phone sex with you while stuck in traffic.”

“If I tell you that I’m hard, will it change your mind?” Brendon said shyly.

Dallon looked at the steering wheel. “Are you kidding me?” He muttered. “Brendon what the fuck?” Brendon couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, bucking his hips in his own hand. “Stop touching yourself, oh my lord.”

Brendon whined and shook his head. “No, fuck…” He panted slightly, sneaking his hand inside his boxers with a loud groan. “I miss you, your hands are bigger than mine.” He said quietly, his breath fast and heavy.

“Brendon for fuck’s sake, stop doing that.”  He said firmly, making Brendon shiver yet his grip didn’t disappear. “I know you’re still having your hand there, love, stop it.”

“I don’t want to.” Brendon said rocking his hips back and forth a little, moaning loudly Dallon’s name.

“Put that away, now.” For the first time, Dallon’s voice made Brendon shiver and lower his head. It was firm yet gentle, but full of authority. Brendon let his hand slip out of his boxers and whined. “Thank you.”

“I’m still hard though, please.” Brendon didn’t like to beg, but he was reaching his limit, that idea made him tremble. “Dallon please.”

Dallon looked outside the windows, sighing and closing his eyes. He wasn’t a huge fan of phone sex, he didn’t like the idea of not being able to see Brendon but he knew that he couldn’t leave Brendon with a hard-on, it wasn’t fair. He thought about it for few seconds, shaking his head and fixing his eyes on his legs, biting his lower lip and listening to Brendon’s heavy puffs of breath. He sounded almost desperate and that made him give up.

“Okay, okay.” He said calmly, licking his lower lip. “Touch yourself, babe, slowly, just like I do.” He said trying to not stutter.

Brendon let out a groan and shuddered. He was almost aching and that only meant that he was not going to last long. “I miss your touch.” He panted bucking his hips up, letting his head fall back.

“I know, keep going.” Dallon’s arms tingled and he bit his lower lip.

“K-keep talking, please.” Brendon panted hard, feeling his thighs twitch.

Dallon thought for few seconds and he heard Brendon groan loudly, his voice was a bit higher than usual and Dallon did know that sound. “I wish I were there, you know, I miss seeing your body and I miss your voice.” Brendon moaned and his hips bucked up. “I miss touching you, you always respond so nicely whenever I do something, because you like when I’m in charge, and we both know that.” Brendon moaned loudly and bucked his hips up, speeding up the pace a little. “Oh, those groans you make when I’m inside you, they drive me crazy you know. You’re always so warm, soft and tight.” Dallon found himself enjoying that a lot, he loved how Brendon’s breath stopped suddenly. “You’re close, aren’t you? I can tell, baby. If I were there you’d be twitching around me, asking me to let you come, because you need it. You need it badly.” Dallon’s voice was muffled and low, calm yet deep and it made Brendon pant. “Come, Brendon, you earned it.”

And Brendon did as he was told, he came in his hand almost immediately, his hips bucked up and he moaned Dallon’s name loudly, falling back onto the mattress panting and wiping his hand on the duvet. He closed his eyes and let his thighs tremble, they were tense and Brendon couldn’t help but stroke his stomach a little, pressing his phone close to his ear, letting out small puffs of breath. He could hear Dallon sigh gently.

“I’ll repay you tonight, I promise.” Brendon said slowly, chuckling. “You’d better be home before midnight.”

“I’ll be punctual, baby.” Dallon laughed and hang up.


	2. Red Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon spanks/whips Brendon"

Saying that Brendon was excited was an understatement, he had ordered few things on the internet and that day they arrived at Dallon’s house, obviously. He didn’t expect Dallon to be at home, he should have been at work but apparently he had taken the day off. In fact he had called him perplexed on what to do, he didn’t know if that was a mistake or if Brendon had really ordered those things.

They weren’t shy at all when it came to their sex life, Brendon was a kinky shit and Dallon was just like him, they had found each other and they weren’t planning on separating. Brendon was really happy, yet stressed because the due date of his project was closer and closer, he was a bit tired but Dallon was helping him a lot, he was so genuine and lovely. Brendon was glad to have him by his side, they could spend hours talking and fooling around with each other, kissing on the couch and then “experimenting” in bed.

They had tried a couple of things that they liked, Brendon had made a list of stuff that they could do and every single one made him shiver in anticipation. There weren’t established rules between the two of them, however Brendon knew that Dallon was in charge, and he liked that a lot. He was happy to do what he told him, and the aftercare was even better. Brendon didn’t really know how Dallon could cure his soreness sometimes, but whatever he did was more than okay.

Brendon was still at school, he was bored out of his mind but luckily that was the last period, but it was calculus. He wanted to go home and then go to Dallon’s. He was a bit tired but he wanted to use what he had bought, Dallon liked those items and Brendon couldn’t be happier. He was bouncing his legs up and down, chewing his pencil and eyeing his phone. He had texted his roommate saying that he would go to a friend house after leaving his backpack at the dorm. Chris hadn’t answered yet but he wasn’t worried about it, he could always call him later, after being fucked by Dallon.

Dallon was an amazing boyfriend and even if they had had few fights over the past year they were in love, they were in sync and they almost completed each other. Brendon was still young, Dallon had always told him that, and he could find someone else, but the point was that Brendon didn’t want anybody else but Dallon. That was normal, Brendon was in love and he knew that Dallon felt the same, even if he didn’t tell him that often. Instead of words Dallon preferred doing small things for him, like holding him or picking him up after his lectures.

The bell rang and Brendon ran out of the classroom, he ran to his dorm and almost fell on the damn steps. Chris answered him when he walked inside their room. He threw his backpack on the bed and grabbed his phone charger, knowing that he would spend the night out. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers and another t-shirt. He had few clothes at Dallon’s and he would surely use few of Dallon’s clothes, they were larger and he could wear just a pair of boxers and a jumper.

Brendon drove happily to Dallon’s, he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and he looked right in front of him, he was so excited that his knees were almost bouncing on their own. Brendon was so happy yet scared, because he didn’t really know if Dallon was up to use what he had bought, he knew that he had to get used to something before deciding to try it out. Brendon couldn’t wait but feeling his lips tingle at the idea of kissing Dallon, he had missed him a lot during the day and the fact that he hadn’t been there to pick him up made him sad.

He hopped off the car and walked fast to Dallon’s front door, he knocked twice and then brushed his clothes a little, combing his hair and clearing his throat. He heard few noises from inside the house and he laughed, knowing that Dallon had probably fallen asleep on the sofa. Indeed when he opened the door his hair was a complete mess, he was wearing a loose pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with “NASA” written on it. Brendon remembered when he had bought it for himself, then magically it had become Dallon’s.

Brendon looked behind before stepping inside, closing the door and throwing his arms around his neck. He kissed him slowly and pressed his hands on his chest, he gripped the cloth tightly and bit slowly his lower lip, moaning when Dallon tugged gently his hair. He broke the kiss and rested his head on his shoulder, hugging him so tightly that his limbs hurt. Dallon stroked his scalp and kissed his forehead, keeping him close.

“It’s so nice to see you, Bren.” Dallon said laughing, nuzzling his hair a little. Brendon hummed and tugged his shirt with a smile. “Stop using me as a public transport.” He shook his head and picked Brendon up, holding tightly the underside of his thighs.

“You love it.” Brendon said wrapping his legs around his waist. “Plus, we should do something.” He murmured in his ear, smirking.

“If you’re talking about those items, I’m not up to try everything now, just pick one thing.” Dallon said smiling, pressing a kiss on Brendon’s cheek. He already knew what he would choose, Brendon was easy to read.

“I think we could use the whip. Do you know how many hours I’ve spent on that website, trying to find that damn thing?” He said rolling his eyes a little, scrunching up his nose.

Dallon chuckled and sat him on the bed, ruffling his hair and stretching his back, groaning. “I’m too old to carry you around.” He said sitting next to him. “Your box is in the wardrobe.” Brendon jumped on his feet and sprinted towards it, opening closet doors and grabbing the box. “Can you tell me why you decided to use my address instead of yours?” Dallon said stretching his arms.

“I live in a college dorm, you know.” Brendon laughed and sat in front of him, placing the box on the mattress. He opened the cardboard package and his eyes became wide, he looked up at Dallon with a smile. “So there’s the gag thing, lovely.” He said laying the leather stripe with a small red ball in the front. “The blindfold is soft, nice. Oh you should touch the ropes, I think there’s something like cotton inside.” He said excitedly, pushing the ropes in Dallon’s hands. “And then there’s the whip.”

He could hear Dallon’s breath hitch and Brendon looked up at him, he kissed his lips and tapped the whip on the palm of his hand, chuckling. Dallon stared at him and smiled, shaking his head, Brendon swatted gently his own hand and squealed, humming when the skin started to tingle a little. Dallon grabbed the whip from him and placed it on the bed, he put the other items in the box and closed it, placing it on the floor and kicking it towards the closet.

Dallon cupped Brendon’s face with his hands and pulled him close, he looked at him and then at his lips, seeing Brendon shiver and curl his fingers in Dallon’s t-shirt. He kissed him gently at first, he rubbed his skin with his thumbs and sneaking one of his hands down his t-shirt, grazing the skin and making him hiss in pleasure. Brendon whined and deepened the kiss, he crawled on Dallon’s lap and pressed their chests together, smiling on his lips.

“Undress me?” He murmured sucking small spots on his jaw and neck.

Dallon nodded and smiled, he held the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off of him, throwing it on the ground and starting to unbutton his jeans, Brendon mewled and pushed them down a little. Brendon pulled back and sat on the mattress, he slid his pants off and then his boxers, already slightly hard. He looked at Dallon and saw him undressing, a bit more messily but Brendon found that cute. He rested his head on Dallon’s back and wrapped his arms around his torso, sighing happily and snuggling closer and closer, trying to hide his face in his neck. Dallon turned his head and kissed him slowly, holding his chin with a hand and parting his lips with his tongue, making Brendon smile and chuckle. Brendon broke the kiss and moved on his lap again, this time he pressed his hands on his chest, grazing the skin smiling.

“Can we start?” He asked quietly, looking at him with a shy smile.

Dallon nodded and pressed their lips together, humming on his mouth and sneaking a hand on his chest, caressing his skin an trailing his fingers down, grazing the area above his length. Brendon whined in the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Dallon’s neck and pulling him closer, trying to tell him to touch him, he needed that badly. Oh so badly that his body ached for it, for Dallon’s touch, for his lips and his sharp teeth.

He whimpered when Dallon cupped his ass-cheeks, he squeezed them harshly and Brendon groaned, rolling his eyes in the back of his head. He was almost squirming under his hands and he bucked his hips forward, groaning Dallon’s name like a prayer. And he knew that that would drive him crazy. Indeed Dallon yanked him off his lap, he made him bend over his knees and Brendon felt his cock pressed against his stomach. He shivered and moaned loudly when Dallon rested one of his hands on his lower back.

“Twenty are enough?” Dallon asked rubbing small patterns on his lower back, Brendon shivered and nodded, murmuring a small “yes”. “Yes what?”

“Yes, Dal.”

“Better.”

And with that, Brendon knew that he was fucked; he couldn’t wait.

He shivered when Dallon spanked his left cheek for the first time, he felt his heart beat faster and he arched his eyebrows, surprised. He thought that Dallon would use the whip immediately, but he should have known that his boyfriend liked to wait, to make things as fast as he wanted or as slow and he wanted, there was nothing in between and Brendon didn’t mind. He enjoyed how Dallon did everything, it was odd but nice.

Brendon whimpered when the tenth and eleventh swat was laid on his ass he was almost crying, he knew that his ass was bright red but he didn’t really care, he was too happy to care. He felt satisfied but he needed more, he wanted more. He couldn’t stop to think about how raw the whip would be, even if he knew that Dallon wouldn’t hurt him too badly, he was soft after all. He liked how gentle his touch could be when they cuddled and how rough it could become if Brendon asked him. Dallon would never start something without asking first, and if he started something sexual Brendon knew that it was going to be vanilla.

He moaned when Dallon laid the twentieth swat on his ass, he thrust his hips forward and clenched his teeth, curling his toes and looking behind at Dallon, feeling his heartbeat in his head. He moaned and bit his lower lip, whining until Dallon kissed his neck, biting gently. Brendon moved on the bed and laid down, spreading his legs and pushing the whip in Dallon’s hands, curling his fingers in the sheets.

“Baby you have my hand print on your ass.” Dallon said stroking his head a little, making Brendon mewl. “You like that, don’t you?” Brendon nodded and touched gently his cheeks, humming. “Ten whips and then we’re done.”

Brendon nodded and smiled, he licked his lips and closed his eyes a little sore. He already knew that he would come because of them, he knew it. Dallon was extremely good at it, he could always make him come untouched, Brendon was a sucker for it and he loved how he could make him come using simple things. He was already picturing himself with his red ass and his trembling legs, shaky voice and teary eyes.

The first whip was hard, it made Brendon’s ass burn and tingle, yet it was good and he arched his back a little. The second one made him scream, the third one made him cry and Dallon got a little worried, but when he caught Brendon rut his erection on the mattress he calmed down. The fourth and fifth one left two marks on the already reddened skin. By the sixth whip, Brendon was panting and moaning his name, his eyes shut and his teeth gritted.

It hurt but it was good, Brendon loved that kind of pain and he couldn’t get enough of it. He was already lost in his head and he was enjoying every single whip. They surely made his ass sore and they would leave bruise but Brendon couldn’t wait to see them, to feel them ache whenever he would sit down. Oh, that thought sent a shiver down his spine and he bucked his hips towards the mattress, moaning and throwing his head back with closed eyes.

“You’re needy.” He whispered stroking his flaming ass, making Brendon hiss in pain. “You’re so red, baby you should see this.” He said gently, rubbing his lower back. “Four more, okay?” Brendon nodded eagerly and moaned.

The last four were hard, painful and extremely rough, Brendon loved every second of it and when the whip hit his flesh he moaned and wiggled his ass, feeling his cock throb painfully. He lifted his hips slightly and adjusted himself before Dallon whipped his ass again, making him scream and curl his fingers in the sheets, pulling them and biting the pillow. When the last whip made contact with his sensitive skin he came, pleasure and pain mixed together and he was out of breath, again. He squirmed, moaned and screamed Dallon’s name, hiccupping a little and shaking, his thighs trembled and he fell completely on the mattress, crying quietly.

“There you go, Bren, there you go.” Dallon murmured dropping the whip on the ground, moving closer to Brendon and resting his hands on his back. “All done, it’s all done.” Brendon whimpered and sniffed a little, pressing his face on Dallon’s thighs. “We’ll take a bath and then I’ll put lotion on your butt, how does it sound?”

Brendon cried quietly and licked his lips, nodding. He felt out of his body, he felt good but his muscles were aching. He looked at Dallon with teary eyes and puffy face, he nuzzled his naked thigh and rested his head on it, closing his eyes. He let Dallon comb his hair and he let him stroke his shoulders and neck, he smiled when he felt his lips on his cheek and he pushed himself on his elbows, tilting his head and closing his eyes. Dallon laughed a little and kissed him, brushing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I love you.” Brendon said with a smile, feeling his limbs relax. “Thank you for doing this.” He whispered kissing him softly.

Dallon smiled and left a peck on his lips, peppering his face with small kisses. “I love you, too.” He murmured pressing another kiss on his mouth.


	3. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Power Bottom! Brendon and Sub! Dallon"

If you squinted your eyes a little you would notice every single detail. Dallon was really submissive and Brendon was the dominant figure, it was so obvious but at the same time it wasn’t. It wasn’t like Brendon would go around and yell to everyone that he was a power bottom, plus he would embarrass Dallon and that wasn’t something that he liked to do. Brendon was really protective and really bossy, he was also really jealous of him, but it wasn’t that toxic jealousy that could ruin a relationship, he wasn’t a possessive boyfriend.

That night Brendon had already prepared everything. He had pulled Dallon’s favorite ropes out, a nice and soft blindfold, two pair of handcuffs- just in case since Dallon had apparently found out how to make the knots loose- and a new flavored lube. He couldn’t wait to have Dallon back at home, he was so excited that his fingers were buzzing and his head felt light. He was so damn happy and aroused that he was already hard.

Dallon got back around 6 p.m., he was wearing his suit and Brendon didn’t lose a minute, he grabbed his tie and smirked, kissing softly his lips and dragging him upstairs. Dallon shifted immediately in his subspace and Brendon’s fingers twitched at the idea of wrecking him, Dallon was so beautiful with his wide eyes and his lips parted, his breath heavy and his hands by his sides. He was so obedient, so shy that Brendon just loved everything about him, he was everything Brendon had always wanted.

“Undress, don’t you even think about touching yourself.” Brendon purred in his ear, kissing his neck and making Dallon bite his lower lip. “Answer.”

“Yes, sir.” He whispered, waiting for Brendon to let go of his tie.

Brendon smirked and kissed him again, deeply and passionately. Dallon kissed back and his eyes closed, Brendon pulled back and palmed himself for a brief moment, feeling his cock twitch into his boxers. Dallon undressed rather quickly, he let his shirt fall down and then he kicked off his expensive shoes, he pulled down his trousers and then his boxers, a soft blush covered his cheeks and Brendon smiled softly, cupping his face and kissing him hard, shoving his tongue in his mouth and making him curl his fingers.

Brendon pushed him on the bed and grabbed the ropes, Dallon looked up at the ceiling and bit his lower lip. “What’s your safe word?”

“Hibiscus, sir.” He murmured, his thighs were tense and they trembled slightly, making him bite his lips; Brendon hadn’t told him that he could make noises.

Brendon caressed his calf and hummed. “Good boy. I’m going to tie up your legs now.” Dallon nodded and closed his eyes. There was an unspoken rule, Brendon always told Dallon what he was going to do to him, always.

He tied his calves and secured the ropes to the bed, the knots weren’t too tight and they weren’t going to hurt Dallon at all. Brendon kissed his abdomen and straddled his laps, he held his wrist and told him that he was going to tie them up and then he would cuff them as well. Dallon curled his toes and nodded, he trusted Brendon with all his heart, he had never pushed his limits and Dallon was glad about that.

“I’m going to blindfold you now, okay?” Brendon said showing him the black silk.

“Yes, sir.” Dallon whispered raising his head a little, closing his eyes.

Brendon’s hands were gentle and Dallon shuddered, he was so happy yet so nervous, he just wanted to feel Brendon and to love him. He felt Brendon caressed his sides and then his lower stomach, he sucked in his stomach and closed his eyes with a small whine, curling his toes. Brendon stroked slowly his cock and Dallon arched his back, murmuring an apology because Brendon hadn’t told him that he could move. However Brendon smiled and told him that it was okay, his hands were still moving and Dallon tried to tuck his legs toward his chest, making the whole bed shudder.

Brendon smiled and kissed his lips and then his stomach, he sat on his thighs and Dallon breathed a little quicker. Dallon curled his toes and his hands gripped the bars of the headboards. Brendon’s hand left his aching cock and he whined quietly, Brendon laughed softly and kissed him again before grabbing the cinnamon scented lube. He covered his fingers with it and pressed them on Dallon’s lips, caressing his cheek with his other hand.

Dallon opened his lips and his tongue poked out, he tasted carefully the lube and arched an eyebrow, humming and letting Brendon push his fingers a little deeper, pressing them on his tongue. Dallon closed his lips around his fingers and Brendon moved slowly his fingers in and out of his mouth. He smiled and pressed his index on his tongue again, Dallon sucked a little and Brendon caressed his cheekbone.

“You like it?” Brendon asked when Dallon pushed his tongue between his fingers, breathing softly. Dallon hummed and nodded a little, sucking and opening his mouth a little, making Brendon focus on his lips, soft and warm. “Oh you do like it.” He said smirking and pulling his fingers out, making Dallon frown and pout.

Brendon grabbed the lube again and poured it on his fingers again, he placed his other hand on Dallon’s chest and lifted his hips up and then he sunk down on his index, moaning quietly and digging his nails into his pectoral and making Dallon whimper. Brendon moaned and panted quietly, he pressed another finger inside him and his head tipped back.

“I can’t wait to feel you…” Brendon whispered with a moan, closing his eyes. “Fuck, Dal…” Dallon bit his lower lip and smiled. “I want you to imagine what I’m doing right now.” He said moaning loudly and pressing a third finger inside himself. “Talk baby, I want to hear you.” He murmured caressing his cheek and pressing his thumb on his cheekbone.

“You- you have three fingers inside you… I- you’re…” His own dick twitched and he arched his back a little. “You’re stretching yourself and- and, sir please I can’t.” he said whining and turning his head toward his left arm.

Brendon gulped and pressed his fingers into his mouth again, Dallon whined and his teeth grazed his skin. His toes curled and his hands gripped hard the bars, making his knuckles turn white. “You’re so good, so good for me.” He moaned in his ear, licking his jawline and sucking a hickey on his neck.

He wanted to mark him, to show everyone that Dallon was taken, that he was his Dallon. No one could touch him, no one, Dallon was too precious and too delicate, no one could touch him and ruin him. Dallon moaned quietly and tilted his head a little, Brendon sucked few more hickeys on his skin and his hand gripped hard his face, holding it and kissing his lips hungrily, lustfully. Dallon tried to move his arms but he couldn’t and he let out a small whimper, feeling his ignored cock leak pre-come on his stomach. Brendon pulled back and bit gently his lower lip, sucking it and moving his own fingers fast and deep, hitting his prostate and panting. Dallon curled his toes again and his hips thrust up slowly.

Brendon smiled and pulled back, he slipped his fingers out of himself and wiped them on the duvet, he grabbed the lube again and coated Dallon’s cock with it, stroking it and twisting his wrist gently, making Dallon choke on his own spit. “I’m going to ride you, okay?” He said kissing his lips.

“Yes, sir.”

“Safe word?”

“Hibiscus, sir.”

Brendon smiled and nodded. “You’re so good, baby, so polite.” He kept stroking his cock and Dallon arched his back. “If you need to come, ask for permission.” Brendon purred into his ear, licking and sucking his earlobe while lifting his hips up.

He sunk down onto him and moaned loudly, his eyes shut close and his fingers ended up in Dallon’s hair, pulling it and making him moan even louder than him. He tried to pull his arm but the cuffs and the ropes held him securely to the bars behind him. Brendon started to bounce up and down slowly, his thighs quivered and he let go of his hair, he rolled his hips a little and grabbed the lube, covering his fingers with it. He pressed them on Dallon’s lips and he opened them immediately, smiling.

Dallon whimpered and suck on his fingers slowly, carefully. Brendon was gripping hard his hair and he pulled here and there, making him moan and groan, his whole body was tense and Brendon could tell that he was trying his best to not come. He sped up a little and pressed his fingers on his tongue, opening his mouth and smirking. He pushed his fingers a little deeper and Dallon’s fingers twitched, Brendon let go of his hair and stroked his cock a little, moaning and tightening around Dallon a little.

Brendon smirked and fisted his cock, he had waited for so long to feel Dallon inside him that he was already leaking and his orgasm was closer and closer. He shifted a little and Dallon’s cock brushed against his prostate, making him let out a high pitched moan. He came immediately and he tightened painfully around Dallon making him jerk his hips up, the whole bed moved and the headboard hit the wall.

“C-can I come?” He breathed out, his thighs tense.

“Yeah, yeah you can.” Brendon said pulling his hair.

Dallon came inside him with a choked moan, Brendon’s spine straightened up and he slumped down on him, raising his hips a little and letting Dallon slip out of him. He kissed his jaw and looked at the mess he had made on his neck. There were hickeys everywhere and he knew that Dallon was going to complain because he wouldn’t be able to hide them under his shirt. Brendon laughed softly and sat up a little, he untied his wrists and opened the cuffs, then he freed his calves. He removed the blindfold and Dallon fluttered his eyes open, squinting them a little and looking at Brendon with a small smile.

“Hi.” Brendon said smiling and kissing his lips. “I love you.” He said caressing his face and kissing his lips. “Now aftercare, baby.” He giggled quietly and kissed all over his neck and face, humming.

“I want a bath.” Dallon said massaging his own chest, smiling and closing his eyes.

Brendon laughed and nodded, peppering small kisses on his shoulders and on his collarbones. “You can have whatever you want.”


	4. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shower sex"

Brendon was laying on Dallon in the shower, he was letting him wash his hair and he was calmly rubbing soap on his stomach. They had fallen asleep on the couch and now Brendon’s hair was all dirty and sticky because of the plate covered in chocolate syrup that was on the armrest. Of course Brendon had almost put his head on it, of course. They had had decided to take a shower together to save water, you know, and that had made Brendon laugh because it was silly.

They had talked a lot in that shower, they had kissed and caressed their bodies with soapy hands. Dallon had tickled his sides and his arms, making him giggle and squirm under his fingers. Neither of them knew what they were doing but they didn’t really care, Brendon was just enjoying Dallon’s presence in that small space. He had his hands on his shoulder and his forehead was pressed on his chest. The warmth of the shower was almost lulling him to sleep, it was a nice feeling, and he knew that Dallon would catch him if he was about to fall.

“You should go, you know. I’m sure your mom is worried about you.” Dallon mumbled kissing his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face.

“I don’t want to go.” Brendon murmured pressing a kiss on his chest. “I love staying here.”

“I know, honey, but we don’t want my mom to see your naked ass again.” He chuckled and kissed his head with a small smile. “We should go now.” He murmured with a sigh.

“Or we could just stay here and enjoy ourselves a little.” Brendon said pushing Dallon against the shower wall. “You know, you look a little tense Dal.” He muttered running his hands on his chest with a small smile.

“Brendon, we really can’t. We don’t have time.” Dallon said without trying to push Brendon away, he needed to admit that he didn’t mind that situation.

“I can always call my mom and tell her that we were studying.” Brendon kissed his jaw and smiled a little. He nuzzled his neck and bit it gently, his hands held tight his hips and Dallon grabbed his ass, squeezing it and making Brendon squeal. “That’s, that’s nasty.” He said with a smirk, feeling Dallon smile on his forehead.

“Nasty?” He asked laughing quietly, placing his leg between Brendon’s and feeling his hard-on on his thigh. “This is nasty.” He said moving his thigh a little, making Brendon gulp with his eyes closer and breathe faster.

“This is unfair.” He panted with a low moan. “Stop teasing me.” He whispered feeling Dallon’s hands on his body, he shivered and bit his lower lip, moaning when he started to stroke his hard-on a little. “S-so unfair.” He stuttered bucking his hips into his hand.

“If you keep complaining, you won’t come at all.” Dallon said looking at him with a smirk. He kissed him passionately and sped up a little, Brendon moaned on his lips and tensed under his touch. “See? Now shut up and let me take care of you.”

Brendon bucked his hips in his hand, he moaned gently and rested his head on his shoulder, whimpering when Dallon pressed his thumb on the tip, toying with the slit a little. He kissed his cheek and moved his hand a little faster, he left a hickey on his neck and Brendon whimpered quietly. He curled his toes a little and pressed his head on his shoulder, he murmured Dallon’s name and groaned when Dallon pushed him on the opposite wall. Dallon dropped on his knees and looked up at Brendon, smirking; Brendon trembled in anticipation.

“Are- are you going to…?” Brendon murmured running a hand through his hair with a moan.

“Maybe, if you behave.” Dallon looked up at him and smiled, he stroked his cock slowly and Brendon whimpered, thrusting his hips forward. “Now, now, try to hold it a little okay?” Brendon whined and his knees trembled slightly. “I know that it must be hard but you can do it.” He pressed a kiss on his thighs and smiled up at him. “Just for a little.”

Brendon whimpered and dig his nails in his thighs, he swallowed hard and curled his toes. His breath was stuck in his throat and he almost choked on his own spit when Dallon wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, looking up at him with those mesmerizing eyes. Brendon sucked in a sharp breath, he wasn’t used to receive blowjobs, Dallon was good but he rarely gave them to Brendon, especially because Brendon didn’t let him do that. He always wanted to feel him inside, and that made Dallon rush sometimes. However he liked to please him, maybe a tad bit too much, and Brendon knew it, thus when Dallon decided to give him a blowjob, Brendon couldn’t help but tremble excitedly.

Dallon bobbed his head down a little, he placed a hand on his hip and the other stroked his erection slowly, teasingly. Brendon whined silently and bucked his hips forward, Dallon gripped his hip roughly and pulled back, he eyed him angrily and Brendon muttered a sorry, sighing. He rested a hand in Dallon’s hair and caressed it gently, biting his lower lip with a small whine. He curled his toes a little and closed his eyes, pressing his back on the wall behind him.

Dallon lapped at the tip with his eyes closed and Brendon felt his stomach crunch, he was a bit embarrassed about the fact that he was already close but hey, you can’t really blame him. Dallon was really pretty down there, with his eyes closed and his cheeks pink, water was dripping down his neck and chest, and the worst was when he opened his eyes, staring at Brendon with that damn satisfied smirk on his face.

Brendon was pressing his head on the wall behind him, he moaned loudly and Dallon took his whole length, he stared up at him and Brendon had to close his eyes to contain himself. He gulped and looked at the ceiling with wide eyes, Dallon sucked a bit harder and Brendon moaned, feeling his body shiver. He tugged Dallon’s hair gently and he moaned around his cock, making his length throb painfully.

“I- _fuck_ , Dal. What if your mom walks in?”

Dallon pulled back and looked up at him. “Can you hold it for a little longer?” He said coughing slightly, clearing his throat. Brendon nodded and Dallon smiled. “Good, just for two more minutes.”

He licked the vein on the underside and Brendon’s knees wobbled. Dallon smiled and pinched softly his hip, making Brendon groan and buck his hips forward, asking for release. Dallon gave up and nodded looking up at him, he closed his lips around his cock again and Brendon’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, a loud moan filled the bathroom and he spilled inside his mouth, groaning obscenely Dallon’s name.

Brendon took a deep breath and slumped on the wall completely, his knees gave up and he felt himself slid down the glass, however Dallon picked him up and held him close, he pressed a kiss on his forehead and praised him, telling him that he had been more than perfect, making Brendon smile.

“I guess you’d like to sleep a bit before going home.” Dallon said sighing quietly, Brendon nodded and looked at him with a grin. “I hate you so much.” He murmured before kissing him lovingly.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon flirts with other people and Dallon reminds him who he belongs to"

Dallon should have known that Brendon was going to be way too popular inside that fucking bar. They had gone out to have a great time and now Brendon was smiling and fluttering his lashes at few men and women, ignoring Dallon. _He_ was his damn boyfriend, not those assholes who just wanted a quick fuck. But Dallon tried to play it cool, to not seem bothered by Brendon’s poor behavior, he was better than that and he knew how to make Brendon apologize for his actions, he just needed to wait until they got home.

Brendon ended up in a man’s lap, his back was resting on his chest and he was giggling at a girl’s joke. Dallon glared at him harshly and his lips twitched in a tight smile, Brendon stared at him and he swallowed hard, opening his lips a little and licking his lower one, not in a teasing way but in a scared one. He knew that stare, those hungry and angry eyes and his whole body shuddered, he was in big troubles and a small part of him was excited.

He stood and said goodbye to those people, he headed toward Dallon and let him put his coat on his shoulder. He attached himself to him and rested his head on his shoulder, maybe if he played the cute and innocent role Dallon’s wasn’t going to get mad. And it seemed to work, Brendon was a little taken aback because usually Dallon would yell and tell him to fucking respect him and their relationship, but this time he slid an arm around his back and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead and rubbing his hip.

When they got home Brendon headed silently into their bedroom, he was still confused by Dallon’s behavior but he wasn’t complaining. However when he felt his soft lips on his neck he tipped his head back, resting it on his shoulder and humming happily. Dallon was already undressed and Brendon felt his clothed bulge rub on his ass, he closed his eyes and smiled, he could have sex that night, he was aroused and ready to get fucked.

“You’re-”

“You don’t get to talk.” Dallon said placing a hand on his neck, holding him close and kissing his the skin behind his ear. “You don’t get to talk at all tonight. You thought that I didn’t notice? You were flirting with those people, Brendon, and I told you so many times that I get mad whenever you’re flirty with other people, but you don’t understand, do you? My words are kind of useless, let’s see if actions will put in this head of yours that you can’t flirt with anyone.” He whispered sweetly into his ear, making Brendon arch his back and tumble onto the bed.

Dallon flipped him on his back and Brendon bit his lower lip, he liked, loved, that side of Dallon, it turned him on so much. He was rarely possessive during sex, he never marked him nor made him scream on top of his lungs, he was always gentle and Brendon loved it, but sometimes he needed him to get rough. He had tried and tried, and he had finally succeeded, Brendon was proud. However he felt Dallon undress him quickly, he almost tore off his shirt and Brendon yelped when Dallon pressed his hand on his chest, pinning him down.

Brendon whimpered and Dallon yanked his pants down, leaving him naked and making him hiss when the cold hair hit his flushed cock. His thighs quivered and Dallon crawled on top of him, he tilted his head back and Brendon held tightly his shoulders and Dallon kissed his neck, biting and sucking. Brendon gasped and he planted his nails in Dallon’s back, he was leaving so many hickeys that Brendon could already picture them on his body. He was also going to take few photos of them, but he wasn’t going to tell it to Dallon, he didn’t want to make him question why he wanted to take pictures of them.

Dallon tugged his hair and Brendon curled his toes, Dallon moved down and kept marking him, smiling and scratching his waist. Brendon held his face between his hands and Dallon looked at him with huge eyes and parted lips, breathing heavily and feeling his fingers twitch. Dallon squinted his eyes a little and Brendon kissed him hard, running his tongue on his lower lip with a soft moan. Dallon parted his legs and kissed him back, dragging him as close as possible, Brendon held him close and moaned obscenely on his lips.

Everything happened so fast, Dallon grabbed the lube from the nightstand and spread his legs even more, making Brendon close his eyes with a small smile. Dallon’s touch wasn’t gentle yet he wasn’t hurting him, he was really careful. Brendon bit his lower lip and moaned softly, Dallon pressed two fingers inside him, he jolted up with a low groan and looked at Dallon, his eyes wide and his breath heavy. He wasn’t expecting that, the stretching wasn’t that bad but Brendon was still surprised, usually Dallon loved to prep him and to make him feel his fingers move inside him, but not this time.

Once Brendon started to moan and rock his hips back and forth Dallon slipped his fingers out, he coated his cock with the lube and Brendon’s eyes closed, he was trembling in anticipation. Dallon held both of his hips and pressed gently inside him, Brendon gasped and his back arched, he planted his nails ins his shoulders and Dallon bit down his neck, sucking a purple mark on his collarbone.

The pace was fast, deep and hard and Brendon was trying desperately to catch his breath, Dallon had pinned him down and his lips never left his skin, he was leaving marks all over his chest and neck, making him moan and whimper. Brendon was so lost, he felt high and drunk and whenever Dallon hit his prostate he swore he touched the sky. Dallon was caressing his skin with one of his hand and the other one was gripping hard his hip; he was surely going to leave marks.

“I’m- I’m- _fuck_ , Dallon.” Brendon moaned loudly, arching his back and gripping hard Dallon’s shoulders.

“Who do you belong to, Brendon?” Dallon growled into his ear, digging his nails into his hip.

Brendon blinked his eyes open and looked at him with swollen lips. “Y-you.” He whispered swallowing hard.

“Then stop flirting with other people.” Dallon said roughly into his ear, slamming his hips on him and making Brendon came with a long and high moan, his back arched up and his nails deep into Dallon’s skin.

Dallon came few moments later, he laid on top of Brendon with his head on his shoulder and his hands on his chest. Brendon was breathless, he had never been fucked so good in his whole life. He was speechless and a little guilty, he shouldn’t have flirted with those people, Dallon was more than enough. He whined when he pulled out of him and he hurried to curl by his side, resting his head on his chest and holding both of his hands tight.

Dallon hissed when his bruised back touched the sheets and Brendon smiled a little, he looked down at him and caressed his cheekbones, he was a little sleepy but he wanted to cuddle Brendon a little more. He held him tight and kissed his head before staring at the mess he made on his chest and neck, Brendon’s skin was covered in hickeys and Dallon pursed his lips, smiling a little.

“I’m sorry about this.” He said caressing his skin a little, making Brendon shudder.

“Please do this again.” Brendon whispered resting his head on his chest, smiling.


	6. Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Innocent Dallon gets his dick sucked by Brendon in a church."

Brendon and Dallon had been together for almost a year, Dallon was so innocent and soft and cuddly and he had never tried to start anything with Brendon, he always acted like he was a precious and fragile vase. Brendon loved him, he was in love with him and every day he always stared at him with parted lips, breathing in his scent and smiling happily at him. In that past year he had felt like a prince and it was all because of Dallon, he was so gentle and kind and Brendon loved his soft touches.

However, whenever they went to church, Brendon was beyond bored. It was always the same, there was nothing new and if he dared to grab his phone and check his e-mails, Dallon would grab his phone and glare at him. That day he was having none of that shit, he wanted to do something but Dallon was listening to the sermon and Brendon didn’t know what to do to catch his attention. Maybe he could fake to feel sick and go with him to the bathroom and stay there until the end of the ceremony; actually, that wasn’t a bad idea.

He cleared his throat a couple of times and Dallon looked at him, placing a hand on his knee. “I don’t feel good.” Brendon whispered resting a hand on his stomach. “I feel like throwing up.”

Dallon’s face fell and he stood up quickly, he grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the restroom. He pushed him inside a cubicle and stood behind him, tapping his feet on the ground. Brendon closed the toilet and sat on it, smiling up at Dallon with a toothy grin. It took him few seconds before realizing that Brendon had tricked him, he shook his head and grunted, he couldn’t believe him sometimes, he seriously was hopeless.

“Next Sunday you’re staying at home.” He muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

“Should I apologize?” Brendon said curling his fingers around the belt passers, dragging him closer. “You know… you’re cute when you’re angry.” He said placing his hands on his ass, squeezing softly.

“Brendon, stop.” He murmured with a sigh. “We’re in a church.”

Brendon shrugged and bit his bottom lip. “It’d be fun, just let me give you a blowjob.” He said seductively, resting his face on Dallon’s stomach.

Dallon blushed madly, his cheeks burned and he stuttered few messy words, his hands fell limp by his sides and he curled his toes into his expensive shoes. Brendon smirked and stood up, in a matter of seconds Dallon ended up sitting on the toilet lid with his pants down and his thin underwear on. Brendon knelt in front of him and kissed his lips softly, rubbing his cheeks and pressing his thumbs on his cheekbones, shoving his tongue inside his mouth with a low moan.

Dallon’s hands were resting in his lap, he was rigid and stiff and Brendon was trying his best to make him relax, to make him loosen up a little bit. He kissed down his chest and Dallon gripped his wrists, closing his eyes and shivering. He was so pure that Brendon couldn’t help but giggle on his skin, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. He wasn’t a great fan of dirty talking but he loved to see Dallon blush, he kissed his lobe and hummed lowly.

“You know what I’m going to do?” He purred in his ear, lowering his boxers slowly. “I’m going to make you see the stars, baby.” He took his lobe between his teeth and Dallon let out a timid sound. “You’ll be so hard, can’t wait to taste you.” He kissed his jaw and pulled back, looking at him with shining eyes and seeing his whole face red.

He started to massage his inner thigh, to kiss his legs and the tip of his cock, which was slowly starting to harden. He looked up at Dallon and winked, he was still flushed red and the tips of his ears were burning, Brendon loved how innocent and shy he was, so soft and delicate. It was pretty obvious that Dallon was new, he was in his mid-twenties and he had recently found out that he was gay, Brendon was his first real boyfriend and he was doing a good job.

Brendon parted his legs a little bit more and slid between them, humming and kissing his thighs, biting the soft skin and sucking a small hickey there, making Dallon choke on his own spit. Brendon smiled and started to massage his cock slowly, licking it with the tip of his tongue. After few minutes Dallon was sitting there, completely flushed and with a hard-on, Brendon was really proud of himself.

He looked up at him and smirked, Dallon was looking at the ground with a hand over his mouth and Brendon caressed his cheek, smiling and making eye contact with him. Dallon’s heart was beating fast and loud, his knees were already wobbling and his face was as red as a tomato, Brendon found him adorable. Dallon sighed a little and bit his lower lip, he nodded and Brendon smirked, gripping his thigh with a hand while the other kept stroking his dick slowly.

Dallon whined quietly and pressed his hand on his mouth, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. Brendon kissed his inner thigh and sucked a small hickey there, making Dallon curl his fingers in his clothes. Brendon held gently his hands and placed them on his head, smiling a little before licking tentatively his length, closing his eyes. Dallon gripped his hair and let out a soft and timid moan, Brendon closed his eyes and hummed, sucking gently the tip and swirling his tongue around it.

Brendon bobbed his head down and Dallon’s eyes shot open, he stared at the ceiling and apologized mentally. Brendon hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, he stroked what wasn’t in his mouth and his eyes fluttered open, he looked up at Dallon and saw him with his eyes closed and his mouth open. That was a heavenly sight, Brendon couldn’t help but stare at him. He pulled back and Dallon groaned, Brendon chuckled and licked the underside of his dick, tracing a vein with the tip of his tongue and Dallon’s knee shuddered.

“You close, baby?” Brendon purred lapping at his shaft and digging his nails in his thighs. Dallon nodded with a soft moan and Brendon smiled. “That’s good, come whenever you want.”

He got back with his head down, he tried to take the whole length into his mouth and he was glad, for once, to not have a gag reflex. Dallon’s hips bucked up and Brendon gagged a little, Dallon murmured a soft apology and Brendon caressed his thigh, sucking and stroking his shaft with a small smile. It didn’t take long before Dallon started to moan in a high-pitched tone, his lips parted and his breath heavy, Brendon felt his knees dig into his ribs and Dallon’s hands tugged at his hair, coming into his mouth.

Brendon swallowed and then used his tongue to clean him, he didn’t want to hear Dallon complain because there were come stains on his boxers. He put his boxers on and wiped his mouth on the back of his hands, smiling. “It’ wasn’t bad, was it?” He said shifting into Dallon’s lap, placing his hands around his neck, brushing his hair with his fingers.

“S-shut up.” He murmured, blushing madly and looking at the ground.

“I love you, baby.” He kissed his forehead and Dallon sighed, caressing Brendon’s chest. “You’re so good, Dal.” He whispered kissing his lips softly, massaging his cheekbones with his thumbs.

Dallon looked down at his lap and the tip of his ears became red. “I love you, too.” He said timidly.


	7. Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Teacher/ Student AU"

Brendon was shivering, he had had an amazing weekend but as soon as he stepped into his classroom his face fell. He had completely forgotten about that damn Math test, he didn’t do that on purpose, he wasn’t planning on failing it but he was surely going to. Brendon was already a complete failure in Math, plus he hadn’t studied so he was going to get an F, another one. What an amazing way to start the week.

His teacher, Mr. I’m-Hot-And-I-Rub-It-In-My-Gay-Student’s-Face, aka Mr. Dallon Weekes, walked in, he flashed a smile to the whole class and started to hand them their tests. Brendon put his head in his hands and sighed, he was in big, big troubles and he was already tired of that shit. It was his last year of high school and it’d be a miracle if he passed. Brendon looked for a second at his teacher and Dallon furrowed his eyebrows, giving his test and licking his lower lip. Brendon sighed and looked at the sheet of paper, he didn’t know anything and he felt like crying. He looked up at his teacher and bit his bottom lip, clearing his throat and shaking his head.

“What’s the matter, Mr. Urie?”

Brendon raised his head and sighed. “I-I don’t understand a question.” He murmured as quietly as possible.

“Come here, then.” Dallon said stretching his arms. Brendon stood up and reached his desk, sighing. “Which one is giving you a hard time?”

His voice was soft and sweet and Brendon let out a small squeak, blushing. “I- all of them.” He muttered, gulping.

“Ah, I see.” Dallon said shaking his head. “Leave this test blank and come here after school, we’ll do this together.” Brendon blinked twice and looked at him. “I know that you hate my class, I don’t want to see you not graduate because you’re failing Math.”

Brendon smiled and murmured a small “thank you”, going back to his place and smiling softly, shaking his head with a small laugh. Dallon was a good teacher, maybe a little too young but he was good and Brendon liked him a lot.

The school day passed by quickly, he said “goodbye” to his friends and then headed into Dallon’s class, sighing a little. He wasn’t there yet but Brendon knew that it was a matter of seconds, Dallon was never late. Indeed he walked in with a coffee in his hands, he looked at Brendon and smiled, he sat down close to him and Brendon’s breath itched for a brief second, Dallon was so close that he could smell his scent and boy, was that the best cologne in the world.

Brendon looked at Dallon and smiled for a brief second, he pulled out a pen and Dallon smiled gently, giving him test and starting to tell him what to do and how to do that. Brendon felt a little more confident and, without thinking, he laid a hand on Dallon’s thigh. He blushed madly and moved it away, apologizing and gulping. He had made a fool of himself in front of his teacher and he was pretty sure that he had freaked him out.

Dallon cleared his throat and kept explaining Brendon what he had to do, it was nothing too difficult but it was Brendon and it was Math. Thus they spent two hours there, trying to finish that damn test, Brendon wasn’t that sure but Dallon told him that it was okay, that he was going to get a good mark. Brendon believe him but he was a little confused when he felt Dallon’s hand on his back, his touch gentle and unsure yet present and warm.

He leant back and looked up at him, his lips were so close and so tempting, he still had to answer a question but that could wait, he had other stuff to do, like kissing Dallon out of the blue, shoving his tongue into his mouth and sitting on his lap. The door was closed, luckily, and they were alone there, Brendon felt a rush of excitement run down his back, making him tingle and curl his toes in his shoes.

Dallon pulled back, his eyes wide and his lips parted, he was trying to say something, to think, but he couldn’t connect his brain to his mouth. Brendon was still sitting in his lap, he was smiling and running his hands through his hair in an affectionate way. That was so wrong but so right at the same time, Brendon didn’t know what to do, he just loved him and he was trying his best to behave without succeeding. He was still sitting on his lap with his arms around his shoulders and a small smile on his face, he was looking at Dallon with a soft smile and pursed lips, waiting for something.

“I don’t think…” Dallon whispered looking at his lips and then at his eyes. “I don’t think this is really appropriate.”

“I’m sorry.”

Brendon didn’t move and Dallon stared at him, wondering what to do. Brendon was gorgeous, he was perfect and he was just divine, he didn’t know how he could be so beautiful at such a young age. Maybe if they paid attention, they could do something. Maybe. Brendon was so tempting at it was hard to resist him and his plump soft lips. Dallon was already lost. He couldn’t deny that Brendon was, indeed, a beautiful boy.

He ran his hands down his back and smiled, Brendon gasped a little and stared at him with a soft smirk, biting his lower lip and shifting back slightly. He placed his hands on Dallon’s chest and sneaked them into his shirt, caressing his collarbones. Dallon shivered and hurried to unbuckle Brendon’s belt, making the teen bit his lower lip and shake his hips a little. He had gotten hard and Dallon was pleasantly surprised, he didn’t know that he could do that to him. Brendon didn’t give him time, he grabbed his hand and pressed it on his hard-on, breathing a little faster into his ear.

Dallon slid his hand into his boxers and Brendon gripped tightly his shoulder, everything was perfect, like he had always imagined. Dallon’s hand was warm and soft and perfect and Brendon didn’t know what to do, he just wanted to feel his touch on him forever. He closed his eyes and panted when Dallon toyed with the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-come all over it with a small chuckle, making Brendon blush. He closed his eyes when Dallon started to move his hands, his palms were a little sweaty and that helped, Brendon was holding on his shoulders and his legs were tangled around Dallon’s chair.

It took him just ten minutes, he was young and he didn’t really know how to control himself, plus Dallon was murmuring obscene things into his ear with that throaty laugh and deep voice, Brendon felt everything and it was too much, he couldn’t stop to imagine Dallon in bed with him, with his face close to his and his hands on his hips, Brendon was pretty sure that he was some sort of god in bed.

Thus when Dallon bit down on his lobe Brendon came in his boxers, shame made him blush and he hid his face in Dallon’s neck, breathing hard and fast with his eyes closed. Dallon pulled his hand out of his boxers and let out a soft noise, he murmured something and Brendon just shivered, too fucked to say or do anything.

“Well, this was an experience.” Dallon whispered. “And maybe we could do this again? Maybe in a better place like my bedroom?” Brendon laughed and nodded.


	8. Roughhousing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon and Dallon are roughhousing and Brendon calls Dallon "Daddy"."

Brendon was a little childish, everyone knew that, especially Dallon.

It started when Dallon sat down on the couch near Brendon, he laid down and Brendon did the same, sprawling his legs and putting his feet on Dallon’s. He smiled and started to wiggle his toes, laughing quietly and looking at the TV, Dallon shook his head and pressed his foot on Brendon’s, making him bend his leg back. It was just a playful thing, he would have never guessed what was about to happen.

Of course Brendon whined and started to kick him playfully, Dallon was bit stronger than him and Brendon found himself under him, Dallon was tickling the hell out of him and he was desperately trying to make him stop. Thus he grabbed his arms and giggled, pushing him away and jumping on his feet, Dallon was quick and he stood up as well, a small smile on his face and his hands on his hips. Brendon laughed and ran away, Dallon ran after him and almost caught Brendon, but that sneaky shit was fast.

However Dallon gripped his t-shirt and pulled him toward himself, wrapping his arms around his waist and picking him up, carrying him back into the living room. Brendon punched playfully his chest and Dallon just laughed, holding his arms up and sitting between his legs. He started to tickle his wrists and Brendon lost it, starting to laugh and kick around while trying to breathe. Dallon slid and arm around his neck and made him bend his head down, starting to rub his knuckles on his scalp, but without hurting him, he would never ever do that.

Brendon laughed and pushed him away, but Dallon was faster and stronger, he straddled him and Brendon laid down on the ground, swatting his chest and shoulders while Dallon tickled and poked him, making him jolt and laugh. They were best-friend for a reason, after all. But that drastically changed when Dallon laid down on his back and grabbed Brendon’s legs, pulling him closer and trying to lift him, almost doing the front-bird yoga position.

Brendon squeaked and laughed, tumbling down onto Dallon with a small yelp. “Stop it, Daddy.” He said laughing and rolling onto his back.

“Wait what?”

It took him few seconds and then he realized what he said, his cheeks became red and the tip of his ears burned. “I-I didn’t mean to… It slipped out.”

“Brendon what?” Dallon’s eyes were huge and shiny and he was sitting up.

“Nothing, forget about it.” Brendon muttered standing up and rushing into the kitchen, leaving Dallon alone.

His heart was beating fast and he was so scared, so confused and so mad at himself. Dallon wasn’t his Daddy and he would never be, they were just friends and that hurt because Brendon liked him a lot and he was the only person he trusted. He had messed up and he knew that Dallon was going to look at him strangely, God, he couldn’t stand that, he couldn’t stand him looking at him like he was a freak.

Brendon was so lost in his thought that he didn’t even notice Dallon walk into the kitchen, his hair all messy and his lips curled in a soft smile. After years of being friends he had finally found out Brendon’s secret, he had tried to make him confess that he was a little but he had never succeeded, and now there they were. Dallon felt like flying.

He wrapped his arms around Brendon’s back and smiled a little, chuckling and nosing at his hair. He had wanted to do that since the first time he had met him, Brendon was physically little compared to him and Dallon had tried countless of times to make him understand that he was a Daddy, he had even bought him a coloring book for Christmas, but Brendon was too… too Brendon to notice what Dallon was trying to tell him.

“Dallon seriously.” Brendon huffed with a pout.

“You still haven’t understood, have you?” Dallon said with a small smile, shaking his head and pressing a kiss on Brendon’s hair.

“No, apparently I haven’t, Dallon.”

“Well, first of all, I prefer when you call me “Daddy”, thank you.” Brendon froze in his arms and a small itchy sigh escaped from his lips. “You didn’t know?” Dallon murmured running his hands down his stomach and chest, trying to make him relax a little. Brendon shook his head and bit his lower lip. “What a shame, what a shame.” He murmured with a small smile. “I tried to do everything to make you understand.”

“Well, you didn’t tell me, mister.” Brendon said back, a little sassily.

“Watch your tone.” Dallon said gripping his hips.

He was a strict Daddy and Brendon’s body tingled. “Not my fault you’re a dummy.”

Dallon laughed quietly and massaged his chest. “You’re testing my patience here.” He whispered nosing at his ear.

“You’re not my Daddy, you know.” Brendon said turning around and lying his hands on his chest.

“Do you wanna change that?” Dallon said placing his arms around his back, smiling and caressing the small of his back. Brendon smiled softly and nodded, humming and running his fingers through his hair. “Officially?”

“Officially. You’re my Daddy and my boyfriend.” Brendon said tapping his cheek with his index.

“You’re bossy, you know.”

Brendon hummed and placed his hands around his face, kissing him softly and pressing his body on Dallon’s, gripping tightly his shoulders. Dallon kissed him back and picked him up, holding him and carrying him back into the living room. They had lost five years and they wanted to make it up for them, especially Brendon since he had never had a caregiver in his whole life and he needed it, he was a bratty little and Dallon knew it.

They laid down on the couch and Brendon wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his jaw and sucking a small hickey on it, marking his territory. He straddled Dallon’s lap and pressed his knees under his armpits, humming and kissing all over his face and neck. Dallon gripped his ass and Brendon squeaked, thrusting his hips forward. Dallon pulled back and stared at him with his eyebrows raised.

“You’ll get used to me being horny every hour.” Brendon purred into his ear, shaking his butt a little.

Dallon laughed and kissed his lips, unbuckling his jeans. “We’ll see.”


	9. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Virgin! Brendon and his first time with Dallon who's expecting this shy innocent boy, only to find that Brendon is enthusiastic and is pleasantly surprised."

Brendon and Dallon were kissing on Dallon’s bed, they had been together for awhile now and Brendon had turned eighteen two days before. Dallon was six years older than him and that was the main reason why he had waited for a really long time before allowing Brendon to even kiss him a little deeper than usual. He wanted that relationship to work, he really loved Brendon and he was sure that Brendon loved him back.

Dallon let Brendon sit on his lap and he was a little surprised when he slid his hands into his shirt, caressing his skin and trying to press his whole body on his. Brendon pulled back and caressed his face with his knuckles, he smiled a little and pressed a small kiss on his lips. Brendon giggled and snuggled closer, he gripped his wrists and nuzzled his face before planting a small kiss on his cheek, sighing and looking down at his lap. He wiggled his ass a little and then looked up at Dallon, placing his hands on his chest.

“I think that we could… you know.” He murmured running his hands up and down his chest.

“No, I don’t know, tell me.” Dallon said looking at him with a small smile, caressing his back.

“We could make love, maybe.” Brendon stuttered a little shy, looking at Dallon’s stomach. “You said that we could do it after my birthday.”

Dallon sighed and smiled weakly, running his hands through his hair and kissing softly his lips. “Are you sure about this?” he asked kissing his lips and massaging his hips.

“I am. I thought about this and I’m ready.” He unbuttoned his shirt and bit his lower lip, looking so fucking innocent and soft.

“Okay, just tell me if you want to stop.” Dallon whispered kissing his lips and making him lie down on his back and sitting near him. He brushed his hair and looked down at him with a small smile. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, now hurry up.” Brendon murmured with a small smile, chuckling.

Dallon hummed and lifted his t-shirt, he pulled it off and threw it away, Brendon smiled and closed his eyes, sighing softly. Dallon was a little worried because, well, it was his first time after all and he wanted it to be good for him. He could already picture his soft sounds and his cute face, he was pretty sure that Brendon was going to get a little nervous and that he was going to ask him to slow down, Brendon was young and things were moving a little fast for him.

But when he looked down Brendon was grinning and he had his hands on Dallon’s chest, he unbuttoned his shirt completely and slid that off, his hands flew to his jeans and Dallon parted his lips, confused. Brendon sat up a little and looked at him with a small smile, opening his pants and then he lowered his sweatpants, throwing them on the ground and looking at Dallon with a smirk. Needless to say he was a little taken aback, he wasn’t expecting Brendon to be so sure about this.

However Brendon wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, pressing his lips on Dallon’s and running his hands down his back, gripping the hem of his jeans and lowering them a little, placing his hands on his ass and squeezing it through his boxers. Dallon looked at him with a small smile and his eyebrows furrowed, Brendon winked and stretched his arms under him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

Dallon ended up between his legs and Brendon was already fully hard, Dallon chuckled and kissed his lips, he pulled down his boxers and Brendon hummed, massaging Dallon’s head and gripping tightly his hair. Brendon moaned loudly and curled his toes slightly when Dallon started to caress his inner thigh, mouthing at his neck and leaving a small trail of kisses down his chest. He was still concerned but Brendon was so damn enthusiast about it. It made Dallon feel a little better, Brendon was enjoying it a lot judging by the fact that he was breathing fast.

“Dallon c’mon, I need more.” He whispered with his eyes closed. Dallon hummed and sucked a small hickey on his neck. “I need you inside me so bad.” He murmured biting his lower lip.

Dallon looked at him and opened his drawer, he stared at him and grabbed a condom and the lube. Brendon snatched it from his hands and opened it with a smile, humming and holding one of Dallon’s hands. He squeezed a little of it on his fingers and coated them with it, he stared at Dallon for the whole time and Dallon just smiled at him, stroking his hard cock with his free hand. Brendon’s hips twitched and he bucked them up, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip.

Dallon asked him if he was ready and Brendon nodded vigorously, lifting his hips with a small moan. Dallon intertwined their fingers together and then pressed the first finger inside him slowly, carefully. Brendon moaned and started to move his hips, trying to get a little more from him. Dallon frowned and moved his hand a little more faster, Brendon’s breath itched and he gripped the sheets with his hands, moaning. Few minutes later he added a second finger and Brendon let out an obscene moan, rocking his hips up an licking his lower lip.

“Fuck keep going.”

His voice was throaty and deep and Dallon’s cock twitched in his boxers. Brendon licked his lower lip and whined when Dallon spread his fingers inside him, opening him a little and kissing his chest sweetly. Brendon was so vocal that it was a miracle he hadn’t come into his own boxers just by listening to him. He curled his fingers slightly and Brendon almost screamed in pleasure. Dallon smiled and added a third finger, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Brendon grabbed the condom and waited for Dallon to pull down his pants, he smirked and stroked his bare dick few times, smirking and toying with the tip. He didn’t stop until Dallon moaned quietly, then he unpacked the condom and put it on Dallon, he held his cock and kept stroking it slowly, taking his time. He opened the lube and poured it on his own hand, he coated Dallon’s cock with it and he spread his legs a little more, smiling.

Dallon held his hip with a hand while he wrapped the other one around Brendon’s cock. He pushed inside him slowly, just the first inch and Brendon gasped, his eyes shot open and he looked at the ceiling with his mouth open. Dallon waited for few seconds and then he slid completely inside him, Brendon moaned loudly and he placed his hands on his back, digging his nails into his skin. Dallon hissed and closed his eyes, Brendon was so warm and tight.

He started thrusting and stroking Brendon’s cock, he held him close to his chest and Brendon just moaned, panted and whispered curses and obscenities into his ear. He was so eager, needy and desperate that Dallon almost thought that that wasn’t his first time, but Brendon was just really excited and that made him came rather quickly, but that didn’t stop Dallon from finishing after him, coming into the condom and resting his head on his chest, panting.

“This was…” Brendon was still breathless and his voice was a little high. “This was perfect, Dal!”

He just smiled and kissed him. “You’ll be sore as hell tomorrow.” Brendon shrugged and wrapped his arms around him. “You could stay here for the weekend, if you want of course.”

“I’d love to.” He said with a wink.


	10. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy kink"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you want to ask me to write about kinks you like, please do!

Brendon was lying on top of Dallon, he was caressing his chest with his hands while kissing his neck and jaw. Dallon was still sleeping but Brendon was trying to wake him up in the best way possible. He kissed his lips and then started to leave soft pecks down his chest, he slid under the covers and giggled, Dallon grunted and his fingers twitched. He slid down and down and kept kissing his skin. He placed a hand a on his crotch and started to massage it slowly, trying to not wake Dallon up too quickly.

He lowered his boxers and smirked, he was good when he wanted to be. He placed a hand on his thighs and the other one started to stroke his cock. It was one of the lazy mornings where he and Dallon could just sleep and cuddle and fuck, it was nice. Brendon kissed his inner thigh and licked it, sucking a small hickey on it and making Dallon whine quietly. He started to harden under his touch and Brendon smirked, licking his lower lip.

Brendon started to suck the tip of his cock and Dallon grunted, Brendon smiled and lowered his head down a little, sucking and swirling his tongue around his cock, he closed his eyes and massaged what wasn’t in his mouth yet. He bobbed his head slowly and then pulled back, he smiled and licked the underside, toying with a thick vein with the tip of his tongue. He chuckled when Dallon whined and sprawled his legs a tiny bit.

Brendon opened his mouth again and closed his eyes, bobbing his head down and hollowing his cheeks as much as possible. He hummed and tried to relax his throat as much as possible, he was kind of used to Dallon’s size, but every time it was a bit of a struggle to take all of him. He gagged slightly and then pulled back, breathing hard.

“Brendon what are you doing?” Dallon’s voice was thick and sleepy and Brendon just smirked.

“Good morning.” Brendon murmured keeping a hand around his shaft, stroking it slowly.

“What are you doing?” Dallon said throwing the duvet off him. “I asked a question.” He muttered staring at him.

“I’m waking you up.” Brendon said with a small smirk, licking and sucking the tip of his cock. “Was this bad?”

Dallon ran a hand through his hair and tugged it slowly, Brendon slid back up and sat on his thighs, rolling his hips a little. “Yeah, of course.” Dallon whispered caressing his hips with his hands, pressing a kiss on his lips and pushing him down on the mattress. “On your knees, just how I like baby.” He murmured in his ear. 

Brendon smirked and shivered a little before lying on his stomach with his ass in the air. He felt Dallon’s hands on his ass and he smiled, biting his lower lip. Dallon pressed a kiss on his back and rubbed his sides. He opened the drawer and grabbed the lube, he massaged his ass cheeks and then pressed in the first finger, Brendon’s eyes shot open and looked at the mattress, breathing a little heavier and slower. His toes curled and his erection twitched, he felt a shiver down his spine and bit his lower lip.

“Good?” Dallon asked squeezing his left cheek with his free hand, pressing his finger a little deeper.

“Yeah, yeah it’s amazing.” Brendon panted with his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth.

Dallon hummed and pulled the finger out slowly. “You’re pretty, really pretty.”

Brendon closed his eyes and whined quietly, almost begging him to put that damn finger inside him. Few seconds later Dallon pushed two fingers inside him and Brendon just smiled and closed his eyes, humming and moaning quietly. Brendon gritted his teeth a little and looked at the mattress, Dallon was really, really in the mood and he couldn’t wish for anything better. He moaned quietly and curled his toes, he was feeling good and he could hear Dallon breathe a little heavier. His hands were smooth and soft and Brendon just closed his eyes and whined, trying to feel everything.

Dallon pushed a third finger inside him and started to curl and sprawl his fingers inside him and that made Brendon became a moaning mess. He closed his eyes and gripped the sheets with his hands, pushing his face into the mattress. Dallon rubbed his erection on the back of Brendon’s thighs and let out a soft moan, Brendon shivered in pleasure and he closed his eyes with a soft smile. He loved to hear Dallon moan, it was the hottest thing in the whole world.

“Are you ready baby?” He asked with a smirk, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the lube.

“Yeah, please.” Brendon whimpered with his eyes closed.

Dallon smirked and coated his erection with lube, he stroked it few times and his breath itched slightly. He pressed the tip on Brendon’s hole and slid inside him easily yet carefully, he didn’t want to hurt him, Brendon let out a sob and his hands gripped the sheets, his knuckles white and his eyes closed. Dallon smirked and caressed his hips, he bottomed out and rested his forehead on Brendon’s shoulder, breathing into his ear. He started to move slowly, rolling his hips and pressing kisses on his back. He straightened his back and smirked, Brendon moaned his name loudly and gritted his teeth. Dallon found his prostate after few seconds and Brendon was almost crying out in pleasure.

“There Daddy, there!” Brendon screamed gritting his teeth.

“Yeah baby boy, where?” Dallon murmured lowly into his ear, hitting his prostate again and again.

“There, please Daddy please don’t stop…” Brendon hiccupped with his eyes closed.

Dallon smirked and his hand travelled down Brendon’s body, he started to stroke his cock in sync with his thrusts and he gripped his shoulder with his other hand. He knew that Brendon was close, he knew his moans and his voice and those needy pants. He looked at him and smiled when he saw Brendon’s red cheeks. He kept trusting hard and fast, Brendon moaned and grunted and tightened around him, coming into his hand.

“Daddy, Daddy thank you…” He whispered feeling his hips twitch one last time.

Dallon came shortly after, he collapsed on Brendon’s back and pressed his face into his neck, he smiled and kissed his skin, pulling out of him and rolling down onto the mattress. Brendon laid his legs down and stretched his arms, yawning and moving closer to Dallon, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around his neck, smiling and kissing his neck a little.

“I love you.” He whispered into his ear, caressing his chest and brushing his nipples, making him whine quietly.

“Give me an hour, you tired me out.” He murmured nuzzling his hair, making him giggle a little.

“Are you serious? Can we go for a second round?” Brendon asked sitting up and looking at him.

Dallon hummed and hid his nose in his hair. “Yeah, yeah we can. Just let me sleep a little and then we’ll do whatever you want.”


	11. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon gets hiccups and they don't go away for hours, Brendon decides that the only way to cure them is to make Dallon have an orgasm."

Dallon had been hiccupping for over an hour now, Brendon was slightly annoyed with it because, well, he was trying to watch a damn movie. Brendon sighed and turned off the TV, Dallon looked at him and arched an eyebrow, he hiccupped again and frowned, sighing. Brendon rolled his eyes and moved onto his lap, placing his hand on his chest with a smile. He kissed his lips and Dallon hiccupped on his lips, Brendon huffed and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing the tip of his nose.

“What are-” he hiccupped again and pouted. “You doing?”

Brendon smirked and caressed his cheeks, shaking his head. “I know how I can fix this hiccups.” He said shifting closer and pressing his lips on his lips on his neck, sucking on it slowly and silently. “I really think this is going to work.”

Dallon arched an eyebrow and looked at him, gulping and hiccupping again. Brendon grinned and kissed his jawline, humming on it and running his hands down his chest, tugging at his t-shirt and pulling it up a little. He caressed his stomach and brushed his hands over his nipples, making Dallon suck in a breath and close his eyes. He whined quietly and hiccupped again, Brendon tried to not pout and then he pulled off his t-shirt. He smiled and looked at him with a small smile, he sat down on his knees and lowered his sweatpants and Dallon hiccupped again and looked at the ceiling with a sigh.

“I don’t-” He hiccupped again and groaned. “Think this is going to work.”

Brendon rolled his eyes and sighed. “Well… it won’t hurt you.” He shrugged and kissed his thigh.

Dallon sighed and nodded, Brendon smirked and pulled down his pants, smiling and kissing his inner thigh, pressing his nose on his lower abdomen and looking up at him. Dallon hiccupped few more times and Brendon started to massage his cock, wrapping his hand around it and stroking it slowly. It didn’t took him that much to make Dallon hard, just a touch of his lips on the tip and Dallon was hard; Brendon was extremely proud of his skills.

He smiled and started to lick the underside, focusing of few spots, sucking and running his tongue over it. He closed his eyes for a brief second and then he looked up at Dallon, he had his eyes closed and his head was on the cushions. He hiccupped again and sighed, Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and licked a spot under the tip, Dallon moaned and shoved a hand into his hair, tugging and gripping it hard, hiccupping quietly. Brendon smiled and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking and stroking what wasn’t in his mouth.

He bobbed his head down and pressed his tongue on that spot under the tip, making Dallon moan loudly. His jaw ached and his tongue started to feel numb but it was worth it. He hummed and looked up at him through his lashes, he smirked and worked him to his orgasm, Dallon gripped hard his hair and kept his head down, coming into his mouth with a loud moan. Brendon closed his eyes and tried to not gag. He swallowed and pulled back, looking at up at him and putting his pants back on.

Dallon dragged him back into his lap and kissed him hungrily, running his hands though his hair, nuzzling his cheeks and smiling softly. He loved him so much. He cupped his cheeks and looked at him with a small smile.

“I think it worked.” He said on his lips.


	12. Sneezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon gets a sneezing attack whilst getting fucked"

Brendon was rarely a top during sex, but sometimes Dallon let him do that. It wasn’t like he hated to be a bottom, it just came naturally to him to be on top. However they switched roles that day and Brendon was in pure bliss, Dallon was a complete different person when he was lying on that mattress, he moaned more and he was lost, just like Brendon. Usually he was the cold one, the one who had everything under control, but Brendon could break those walls when Dallon allowed him to.

He was deep down into him, his face pressed in his neck and his hands on his hips, Brendon was grunting and breathing hard in his ear, Dallon had his hands on his chest and his head tilted back, his eyes squeezed shut and his toes curled. Everything was perfect, Brendon was almost reaching his orgasm and Dallon was starting to get close. He was moaning loudly and highly, his breath was shallow and his hands almost trembled on Brendon’s chest.

Then, suddenly, he shut up and his eyes opened. He stared at the ceiling and pulled Brendon away, almost kicking him, he sneezed three times and whined. That damn cold didn’t want to live him alone, he had told Brendon that it was better if they waited until he got better, but Brendon had convinced him to have sex because, let’s be honest, Brendon was really convincing when he wanted to be.

He breathed hard for few seconds and rubbed a hand down his face, sighing, Brendon waited for few seconds and then sat between his legs again. He was still hard and so was Dallon, he looked at him and caressed his stomach, he grabbed one of his legs and placed it on his hip, dipping his head down to kiss him hard. Dallon slid his hands into his hair and smiled, he kissed him back and pulled his hair a little, smirking.

But as soon as Brendon placed his hands on his thighs, Dallon broke the kiss and turned his head to the right, sneezing four times and sniffing a little. Brendon pouted and looked at him with a frown, he kissed his chest softly and Dallon sneezed again, sighing. Brendon pulled back and massaged his hips a little, sighing and massaging his chest with a soft smile.

“I guess we won’t finish anything tonight.” Brendon said looking at him with a small smile. “Do you need an aspirin honey?” He murmured kissing his lips.

“No, it’s just this stupid cold.” He muttered with a pout, looking at him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s just a cold.” He said kissing his forehead and lying down near him, pulling the covers over him. “It’ll get away.” He murmured resting his head on top of Dallon’s.

“I’m sorry about this, you were so in the mood and so was I.” He muttered hiding his nose in his neck with a small smile.

Brendon chuckled and shook his head. “It’s fine baby, don’t worry.” He murmured kissing his lips and wrapping his arms around his body.

Dallon curled under him and sighed, he rested his forehead on his chest and placed his hands on his stomach, sneezing again and again. Brendon wrapped his arms around his body and smiled a little, he sighed and caressed his head, kissing his head and trying to make him stop shaking because of the cold. Dallon sneezed few more times and groaned, rubbing the tip of his nose on Brendon’s chest. He was a little bummed about the fact that they couldn’t finish but they could always try the next day.


	13. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Could you write Brendon and dallon (trying) to have car sex but Dallon’s lanky legs hit the horn“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! After a month, I managed to fullfil a request. I’m so sorry but school has been eating me alive. Here’s the chapter!

Dallon was 34, he had a successful job and a stunning house. He had worked hard since he was a young adult, he didn’t like being lazy or let people down, especially his parents. He liked to please people, he liked to be praised and appreciated for what he did. He had been the smartest kid of his whole college classes, he had graduated with the best mark ever and he had got a job in an important company as soon as he stepped out of school.

 

The only “problem” in his life was is lover. 

 

Brendon was 29, he was still a kid, mentally and physically, and he had always given Dallon a hard time. He was jobless because he still thought that he could be a famous person. He was talented, obviously, but he needed to understand that he couldn’t survive without a job; luckily Dallon was wealthy and he could take care of everything.

 

The first thing he had bought with his money had been his car, a precious and perfect Audi RS3 8V, matte black with leather seats. It costed him a lot but he could afford that and Brendon loved that damn car, he said that it was perfect if he wanted to have car sex. It had happened a few times, usually when Dallon had to go on work trip and stayed away for few days. Brendon would go and pick him up from the airport and then seduce his boyfriend and tease him until he got his ass fucked as he wanted. 

 

It was almost a game and the two of them loved it.

 

Dallon had to go in France during a cold week in January and once he got back in California he swore that he was never ever going to leave again. The trip had been eventful, he had gained a lot of money and his company got economically stronger. 

 

During that week, Brendon and him had skyped a lot. Brendon had told him how lonely he was and how boring his days had been while Dallon nodded and hummed here and there, typing away on his new Mac. Brendon liked to talk and Dallon liked to listen, they decided that they were perfect for each other. 

 

During those Skype session, Brendon had tried to tease Dallon by being shirtless or completely naked, but his lover was way too busy to pay him attention. Sure, he would compliment him and tell him that he was beautiful but Brendon was never going be satisfied by that. He wanted more. He was a bit spoiled but he couldn’t help it, Dallon had “raised” him in that way.

 

They had been together for four years and Brendon knew that that relationship was going to last forever. He had never experienced that kind of attraction toward anyone else, only Dallon could make his sense tingle in every kind of way. 

 

And now he was standing in front of the doors of the Los Angeles International Airport, his hands on his hips and his sunglasses on. He had put on his new white shirt, a pair of tight jeans that made his ass pop out and few drops of his favourite perfume; he didn’t know the name of the fragrance, he had bought it because the male model in the TV spot was gorgeous.

 

The flight from Paris had just landed and Brendon was impatient, he had missed Dallon a lot in the past days and he couldn’t wait to kiss him and see him. He finally understood what being in love meant, and he liked that feeling a lot.

 

After twenty minutes of waiting, Dallon’s head appeared and Brendon’s heart started to race, almost as if it was going to be his first time seeing Dallon. It was almost like when he had met him in that fancy restaurant after four months of chatting on Grindr. Brendon had liked Dallon since the first day. 

 

“There you are.” Brendon said loudly once Dallon stopped in front of him, his sunglasses on and a happy smile on his face. “Welcome back.” He placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed them gently. 

 

Dallon looked at him and licked his lower lip, nodding his head once before wrapping his arms around his body. “I missed you.” He chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “How have you been?” 

 

Brendon laughed loudly and clenched his fists in Dallon’s shirt, resting his head on his chest. “Now I feel better.” He kissed Dallon’s jawline and looked up at him. “Can we go?” 

 

Dallon hummed and took his luggage with him, starting to head out of the airport and holding Brendon’s hand tightly. They talked about Dallon’s trip and about Brendon’s daily life. Nothing exciting had happened and that was okay, just talking about ordinary things was more than okay. 

 

“I missed you so much last night.” Brendon purred wrapping his arms around Dallon’s, resting his head on his shoulder. “Especially because I couldn’t sleep and when I can sleep you always fuck me nice and hard.” He trailed a finger down Dallon’s chest languidly. 

 

“Well, I appreciate you being sincere but please moderate your language, we’re in public.” Dallon stated lowering his black sunglasses a little. “We can talk about this later.”

 

“Later when? When we get in our car? So you can fuck me there?” Brendon asked teasingly. 

 

“Maybe, if you behave. Who knows.” Dallon’s voice was firm yet gentle and Brendon could never understand him. 

 

With a sigh, Brendon dropped the conversation.

 

They reached the car pretty quickly. Dallon shoved his belongings in the truck and then proceed to take the keys from Brendon’s hands. He sat down in the driver’s seat and sighed when his legs got stuck too close to his chest. He rolled his eyes and pulled his seat in its usual place, looking at Brendon. He was shorter than him and if he wanted to drive Dallon’s car he had to adjust the seat and move it closer to the steering wheel. 

 

“About dinner, we can have ramen tonight or some shit like that.” Dallon stretched his arms and yawned, looking around the empty and dark parking lot. It was the underground one and rarely people liked to park there. 

 

“I agree. I’d like to eat something that’s long an-“

 

“Don’t.” Dallon glared at him shook his head. “You’re impossible.” 

 

Brendon smirked and rubbed his chin for a second before circling Dallon’s body with his arm and gripping the lever to lower the car seat. Dallon looked down at him and frowned, raising one of his eyebrows. Brendon kissed his lips and placed the other hand on Dallon’s chest. He pulled the lever and pressed down on Dallon’s chest, lowering his seat.

 

“What are you doing?” Dallon asked looking up at him. “Babe, c’mon.”

 

Brendon hummed quietly and straddled his lap. “I’m planning on riding you.” 

 

“Here?!”

 

“Yep, but we have to be quiet.” 

 

Dallon cleared his throat and licked his lower lip. “Brend-“

 

Brendon shushed him and took off his sunglasses and then Dallon’s, smiling at him and pressing a kiss on his lips. Dallon was pretty sure that he was going to die, it was obvious. He was going to die in a car while having sex. Best way to go in his opinion.

 

Brendon started to unbutton his shirt slowly, caressing the white and smooth skin with his finger, smiling at him. He liked to touch Dallon whenever he could, his skin was soft and warm, pale and incredibly shiny, Brendon loved to bite it and look at the purple marks that blossomed on that sensitive skin. 

 

However that day he was in a hurry and he couldn’t waste time, he wanted to be fucked and damn, nothing was going to get in his way. Nothing.

 

He managed to undress Dallon’s waist and to open his fly, smirking down at him while grinding his hips down on that prominent bulge in Dallon’s pants. It was so easy to turn him on. He kissed his neck and held his face between his hands while Dallon was trying to undress him, his long fingers sneaking everywhere making Brendon shudder. It was the best sensation in the whole world.

 

“Dal, move a little.” 

 

“Where am I supposed to go, mister? There isn’t much room here.” He grumbled lowering Brendon’s underwear and exposing his ass. “You planned this, you find a solution.”

 

Brendon rolled his eyes and sighed. “Raise your legs, like bend them.” Dallon hummed and did as he was told, allowing Brendon to rest his back on his knees. “There, now let me grab the lube and a condom.” 

 

“Remind me why I keep them in my car when my mum likes to “investigate” when she’s the passenger?”

 

“Because we’re two horny bastards.” Brendon said with a smile, grabbing what he needed and laying them on Dallon’s chest. 

 

He prepped himself rather quickly under Dallon’s curious eyes. It was rare to see Brendon with his own fingers up in his ass, usually he preferred Dallon’s since they were longer. But those little moans meant that he was enjoying himself and hey, if Brendon was happy, then everything was okay.

 

“I’m ready...”

 

Dallon nodded and opened the condom, he rolled it on his aching boner and pumped it a few times, throwing his head back. In the past week he hadn’t had time to masturbate and feeling his own damn hand wrapped around himself was enough to set him already close to his orgasm. 

 

Brendon smiled and laid a hand on Dallon’s chest, smiling at him and raising his hips a little to let him scoot a bit closer to the steering wheel. With a smooth and slow movement, Brendon lowered himself down, a hand on Dallon’s chest and the other wrapped around his cock, keeping it firmly in his hand until he bottomed out.

 

Now, Dallon didn’t know how he managed to do it, but he did it.

 

In the complete silence of the parking lot, a loud and long sound echoed through the whole place. 

 

With his knee Dallon had pressed the horn when Brendon bottomed out. He didn’t know why, maybe the emotion of being inside him after so long, but he managed to ruin the atmosphere with his damned legs and pointy knees.

 

Brendon laughed and rested his head on his chest, caressing it with his hand while giggling gently. “Well, here goes my plans.” He muttered with a smile, looking up at Dallon, wriggling his hips a little.

 

“It’s your fault.”


End file.
